Seth, the Hyper-Xenomorph
Seth is a genetically engineered, mind controlled 'Hyper-Xenomorph' - created by Thetawave Industries. Unlike their rivals, Thetawave intended to use the mind controlled Xenomorph both as a way of wiping out alien nests (thus removing the species as a threat to humanity) as well as been capable of dealing with the Yautja. However, their plans attracted unwanted attention from both the Yautja (who sought to kill this creature) and Weyland-Yutani (who desired to control it for their own purposes). Information 'Backstory' Thetawave Industries was an organization set up by a young Egyptian billionairess known as Aaliyah Sharifa. During her childhood, had become fascinated by the mind of both humans and animals - wanting to learn more and see what they were capable of. She would travel across to America to study - eventually graduating with honors. During her studies into the mind, she also gained an interest in the field of parapsychology - most notably ESP and psychic phenomena. Once she had enough resources behind her, Aaliyah began building her business - starting out as a small research center studying the human mind, while at the same time she kept links with several ESP research centers across the United Americas and other parts of the world. Her studies on human and animal minds - combined with new technologies and several 'gifted' students from some of the ESP research groups she maintained contact with - eventually came out trumps as (during one of her career's highlights) she scientifically proved the existence of telepathy and telekinesis. Although the military appeared to pay little attention to this, several organizations pledged donations to her business and to the ESP institutes she was partnered with. As her work expanded - now under the new name of Thetawave Industries - she was approached by Weyland-Yutani; the company proposing for her to become part of it's 'family' of organizations. However, Aaliyah refused - understanding the corruption that ran rampant throughout Weyland-Yutani and not wanting her work to be used for the wrong reasons. Some time later, she married and gave birth to her daughter - Maria. Although her marriage broke down, Aaliyah continued with her work and looking after her daughter. When Maria was 6 years old, Earth became overrun with the Xenomorphs as a result of a captive Alien Queen escaping from the Bionational Corporation. Aaliyah and her daughter managed to flee from Earth along with as many as they could take with them. However, during an attempt by the group to rescue several civilians, Maria was attacked by a group of Xenomorphs. Although she managed to break free with help, she had suffered deep wounds and acid burns to her left leg - resulting in her leg having to be amputated. Her mother blamed herself for the incident and promised her daughter that she would do everything she could to avoid such a catastrophe occurring again. Some time later, Earth was freed from the Xenomorphs and humanity rebuilt, with Aaliyah's business managed to re-grow while her daughter adjusted to life with a synthetic leg. 'The Birth of Seth' Having now seen the aliens and their capabilities, she had become intrigued with the creatures although she hated them for what they had done. To her amazement, her daughter - despite having lost her leg to the creatures - showed the same interest. Although a good portion of information on the Xenomorphs was available - including on the legendary Queen Mother - a lot more of it was restricted. Seeking to get around this, Aaliyah hit upon a possible idea to do so. Calling on the aid of several young psychic individuals from the ESP Research Centers that had been rebuilt, Aaliyah managed to get the group to use their powers to 'see into the past' and recover anything they could on the Xenomorphs. One of the group - a young psychic called David Mathi'ss (who'd had an implant into his head due to an accident when he was young) - was also able to utilize both the implant and his psychic power to bypass the restrictions and show numerous clandestine operations that had been recorded. Through this information gathering, Aaliyah learned about numerous past instances involving the Xenomorphs and another extraterrestrial race known as the Yautja (also known as the Predators) - with whom humanity had clashed with as well as formed alliances with on certain occasions. Utilizing the extensive knowledge gained, Aaliyah and her company began to genetically engineer a new Xenomorph type - which would have the desirable traits of several 'castes' of the species but also be controllable by humans. Through the genetic engineering process, the new Xenomorph's DNA was altered to effectively remove its 'link' with a hive as well as its 'base objective' to build a new hive. Having also learned about the synthetic xenomorphs Norbet and Jeri, it was Aaliyah and Maria's hope that their Xenomorph would prove much better at the task they intended it to do. As well as genetically creating the xenomorph, work was also done on creating a specialized armour for it to wear. This consisted of a main body armour, wrist gauntlets, a head crest and ankle armour. The armour itself was resistant to both a high amount of physical abuse as well as the alien's acidic blood. Thanks to the alien been genetically engineered to utilize its enhanced psychic powers (most notably telekinesis), the armour as a whole served as a further enhancer - making the xenomorph's psychic ability incredibly strong. *The body armour contained anti-gravity jets on the back to give the Xenomorph limited flight capability as well as containing an internal energy shield. Although the xenomorph would be able to telekinetically shield itself, the energy shield served as a backup. *The gauntlets served as a way for the Xenomorph to interact with technology as well as containing a hidden singular blade - similar to the wrist blades of the Predators. *The head crest served as the way of controlling the xenomorph (along with a set of implants inside the creature's head) and focusing its mental powers. It could also be used to interfere with technology. *The ankle armour contained compartments - used for storing gun ammunition or grenades. 'The Missions Begin' After over a month of painstaking effort and precision, the hybrid-xenomorph was born and - while in stasis - equipped with the armour and head crest. Upon been awoken for the 'tests', the creature proved to indeed be a wonder of science. After Phase One (tests involving the Xenomorph using its powers) and Phase Two (the Xenomorph using human technology) proved successful and without incident, Aaliyah took the chance and moved to Phase Three to test the creature's loyalty without the head crest been active. Having designed the creature to obey and protect humanity except under certain circumstances, Aaliyah decided to test this and stepped into the arena with the Xenomorph as its head crest was deactivated at her command. As the Xenomorph - no longer under its restrictive control - approached her, it then proceeded to kneel down before her in a submissive position. As she stroked along its head, the creature in turn rubbed its head along her cheek - with all tests on the creature's brainwaves showing no sign of aggression. As hoped for, the Xenomorph looked to Aaliyah as its superior - its Queen, even. With the creature a success, Aaliyah and Maria officially named the creature Seth, after the Egyptian God of the same name. This was due to Seth been a strong and dangerous creature whose species brought chaos, but due to Seth himself been a powerful ally to humanity and a lesser evil in what Aaliyah and Thetawave Industries hope to achieve. Their mission was to clear out Xenomorph nests that posed a threat to humanity. Although she hated the species, Aaliyah did not want to fully exterminate them - stating that while they were dangerous, the species as a whole were just as entitled to life as humanity or any other species - but that they simply needed to be 'kept in check'. With help from the ESP students, a future xenomorph outbreak on a far-off colony world was predicted - with Aaliyah, Seth and several other from her company heading towards it in preparation. Reaching it within three weeks, they found that the xenomorph outbreak had begun - but was still in its early stages with a young queen who was only just laying and less then 30 xenomorphs. The civilians had already barricaded themselves in. With the mission at hand, Seth was deployed to the planet surface - with Aaliyah sending a message to the colonists that 'help had arrived'. Seth quickly located the hive center, and followed it through to the Queen's chambers. Thanks to giving off the necessary scent, Seth had easily fooled the other Xenomorphs - like a Death's-Head Hawkmoth entering a bees hive to steal their precious honey. Before the Queen could ultimately realize that this creature was an imposter, Seth unleashed his telekinetic attack - literally tearing the Queen apart. The Queen's death triggered a debilitating neural shock that stunned the xenomorphs - allowing Seth to destroy all the eggs and easily kill the paralyzed aliens. It wasn't long before all the Xenomorphs were destroyed, with Aaliyah and her team initiating a cleanup of the nest and dead aliens while also tending to the injured colonists. Throughout this, Seth remained out of sight of the colonists in order to avoid provoking a panic. 'Unwanted Attention' The missions continued - with Seth indeed proving himself a powerful creature; battling through xenomorph infestations both big and small and ultimately decimating all resistance. One a few occasions, Seth even proved that he could remove Facehuggers using his telekinesis to pry them off as well as use his telepathy to kill Chestbursters while they were inside a host - effectively saving the host. To keep Seth a secret, Aaliyah commanded him to use his power to erase the memories of the victims who had seen him. Aaliyah and her forces would then recover the victims from the decimated hives and surgically remove the now dead Chestbursters before repairing any damage caused by them to the host's body. Powers/Abilities As a Xenomorph, Seth possessed the natural traits of a Xenomorph. This included the following: *Ambient Body Temperature *Highly Acidic Blood *Inner Jaw *Able to crawl/run across walls and ceilings *Prehensile, whip-like tail *Tail Blade *Fast learner and creative thinker *Been able to survive in various environments, including underwater and (temporarily) in the vacuum of space. Due to genetic engineering, Seth had several other abilities similar to other Xenomorph castes: These included the following: *Flame Retardant Coating (Predalien) *Accelerated Healing (Predalien) *Able to spit acid (Spitting Alien) *Bullet-Resistant Exoskeleton (Ravager Alien) *Extendable Diamond-Sharp Claws (Ravager Alien) *Enhanced Telepathic and Empathic Capability (Queen Mother Alien) *Dream/Nightmare Manipulation (Queen Mother Alien) *Hive Resin 'Portal' Ability (Queen Mother Alien) Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Genetically Engineered Individuals Category:Aliens vs. Predator Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Images of Characters Category:Fanon by Universe Category:Hybrids Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Marked for Deletion